Querer es Poder
by Sthefynice
Summary: Le encantaba el poder, ser dominada sólo por Él y dominar a los seres inferiores a ella. Pero, ¿por qué sus pensamientos se desviaban del Señor Oscuro? ¿Por qué su deseo por él se estaba disminuyendo?


**Querer es poder**

**Sinopsis: **Le encantaba el poder, ser dominada sólo por Él y dominar a los seres inferiores a ella. Pero, ¿por qué sus pensamientos se desviaban del Señor Oscuro? ¿Por qué su deseo por él se estaba disminuyendo?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestado estos personajes para crear mis propias rutas y finales y por sobretodo, divertirme.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

El reto consistía en escribir una historia basada en una (o varias) canción (es) de un artista/banda y dichas letras de canciones serían añadidas a los diálogos o la narración en **negritas**. Por lo que, aprovechando este espacio de escribir los verdaderos derechos de cada quién, en este reto escogí inspirarme en la talentosa e inigualable _MotherMonster_, **Lady GaGa** y bueno... ya se imaginarán los resultados. Todo el crédito de las lyrics son para ella y la **Haus of GaGa.**

Al final del fic podrán encontrar en orden de aparición los pequeños trozos de lyrics en su idioma original que escogí para la complementación de esta historia (en la que me emocioné demás y creo que continuaré la historia en dos Oneshots muy _pronto_)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Si eres de leer sólo parejas canon o posees un cierto desagrado por los tintes de _femslash,_ _light sumisión y menciones de torturas sin tantos detalles_, te recomiendo que por tu bien, no la leas. Si eres de mente abierta y te gusta leer algo que no se lee a diario, bienvenida (o)

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a primera vez que la vio fue en la breve Batalla en el Ministerio de Magia.

Jamás había visto tal color de cabello, tan rubio platinado cómo el de su propia hermana y su sobrino Draco, a primera vista su belleza le resultó inusual. Y si no hubiese sido parte del enemigo en ese momento, seguramente la habría detallado mejor.

Los sonidos estrangulados de un pobre squib mientras seguía torturándolo en la sala de hogar, la Mansión Malfoy, eran cómo música para sus oídos. Nada era más relajante que escuchar a pobres inútiles suplicar por sus miserables y patéticas vidas. Se carcajeó malignamente, regodeándose en el dolor ajeno de ese desconocido ser, aplicando más la _Cruciatus_, divirtiéndose.

Unos pocos Mortífagos que estaban sentados cómodamente en el suelo, algunos con cansancio, otros con los nervios de punta por las próximas misiones que el Lord les encargaría, no tenían pinta alguna de estar pasándola bien, pero eso a ella muy poco le importa. Todos eran unos quejicas llorones, unas ratas cobardes que no sabían hacer el trabajo sucio cómo al Lord le agrada, todos esos seres que merecían el _Avada _deberían desaparecer, y basta sólo una mirada sugerente de su Señor para poner en práctica todos sus deseos. Sólo Rodolphus se salvaba, porque era un esposo de espléndido linaje.

— ¡Oh, por el buen Merlín! —Se quejó una voz rasposa, en su tono se podía entrever el agotamiento que cargaba.— ¡Deja a esa criatura en paz, Bella!

De mala gana se volteó hacia la impertinente persona que le estaba robando su tiempo de diversión, interrumpiendo sólo un poco la intensidad de la Maldición. — Oh, ¡pero miren quién tenemos aquí! Mi _cuñadito _Lucius. —Vociferó, riéndose escandalosamente al final de un chiste privado que a simple vista no podían entender los demás. El aludido sólo pudo entrecerrar sus irritados ojos hacia ella, tratando por todos los medios de no caer en su juego.

— Mi Lord te está esperando. —Anunció con cierta ceremonia en su voz.

Bellatrix se enderezó, dejando de torturar momentáneamente al squib, estando éste al borde del colapso. Con una sonrisa coqueta (que para otros ojos podía ser considerada monstruosa, más para los Mortífagos, Bella era una de las mujeres más malignamente hermosas que existían en su círculo), se sacudió un poco su vestido negro, abrigándose con su túnica de seda del mismo color, y, viendo de reojo a su cuñado, le espetó con sorna:

— Pero ¿qué clase de anfitrión te crees que eres? **Tienes compañía, asegúrate de vestir bien. **

Al obtener su cometido de cabrear a Lucius, sólo porque podía, se retiró con su característica gracilidad de la habitación, **cantando al compás de la melodía**, una melodía macabra que había inventado hace mucho tiempo que ponía los pelos de punta nada más escucharla. Le encantaba innovar, le encantaba delirar, le encantaba ser ella misma y qué mejor manera que la de estar al lado de su Señor, sirviéndolo a él y sólo a él, **sintiéndose en la cima del mundo** demostrando su lealtad absoluta, y premiándola con su favoritismo. Sí, a Bella le encantaba ser todo eso y más, porque corría en sus venas, porque formaba parte de su ser, porque _podía_ y morbosamente también le encantaba ser el centro de las miradas, demostrar que ella, siendo una mujer Sangre Pura de alta clase, pudiera superarlos, en todos los ámbitos posibles, **sólo para que continúen hablando.**

Subió las escaleras, preguntándose con adoración qué será lo que su Amo desea ahora. ¿Alguna persecución, tal vez? ¿O pudiese ser que le gustaría verla torturar a uno de los patéticos novatos que se dicen llamar a ellos mismos _Mortífagos_? Se estremecía con emoción ante la baraja de posibilidades, nada era más placentero que estar en la presencia de su Amo, sirviéndole. Se remojó lentamente los labios, saboreando el poder disfrutar cada minuto de lo que resta de su vida a su lado.

Abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha, **ingresando a la habitación**, con su distinguida elegancia, avanzando con porte a su objetivo, **como si de una pasarela se tratara**. Observó cómo su querida hermana Cissy estaba en la habitación, abrazando por los hombros a su sobrino favorito, Draco. Bella le sonrió, evitando revolverle un poco su cabello, en presencia de su señor. Al Señor Oscuro no le agradaban las muestras físicas de cariño y Bella, con toda su honra para él, no le desobedecería. Alzó la vista al frente y observó cómo su Señor lucía impotente sentado en una ostentosa silla de marfil, se acercó un poco más de lo establecido con otros servidores a él, arrodillándose ceremonialmente para su deleite. A Bella le encantaba demostrar sin tapujos su sumisión y adoración al Lord y a éste nada le complacía mejor que ver el espectáculo, razón por la que era premiada constantemente.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron suelo en perfecta sincronía, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, su larga y ondulada cabellera negra cubrió su rostro por completo, sintiendo ligeras cosquillas en sus mejillas. Un par de silenciosos minutos pasaron, hasta que su Amo finalmente habló:

— Bella.

Tras pronunciar su apodo, fue la señal para levantar su rostro, colocó la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo apoyándose en sus talones, acomodándose mejor. Porque a su Lord le encantaba compartir sus planes siniestros con ella y, encantada (y honrada, a partes iguales) de la vida, no era quién para negárselo.

— Aquí estoy, mi Lord. A sus servicios. Siempre.

Si Lord Voldemort pudiese mostrar expresiones más cándidas, en ese momento esbozaría una cariñosa sonrisa. Pero cómo tal palabra no regía en su alma, Bella sólo pudo imaginárselo.

Sintió cómo la magia de su Señor penetraba en ella, llenándola. ¿Para qué el Señor querría leer su mente? ¿Acaso _dudaba _de su Lealtad para con él? Sin temor alguno de las represalias, porque a su Señor no le ocultaba nada, porque nada de ella era oculto y prohibido para él, incluso **podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiese**, bajó sus defensas de inmediato, permitiéndole entrar.

No estaba segura de cuántos minutos pasaron, pero podía ver los recuerdos que su Lord seleccionaba para ver. Revivió en sus memorias los últimos doce meses de su vida, entre risas estridentes y diversiones de torturas, al final, su Amo se detuvo en un recuerdo particular: la noche que vio por primera vez a esa niña extraña con aires de quijotería, Luna Lovegood.

Bellatrix se mordió dubitativamente el labio, de entre todas las personas, sabía que su Señor era bastante celoso en el sentido de lealtad, nada ni nadie podía superarlo en pensamientos y se encargaba que así fuera para con todos sus seguidores. Y daba el acontecimiento que últimamente había pensado en esa peculiar niña. Bastante, a decir verdad.

El Señor Oscuro se rió con aire siniestro, causándole gracia su brutal y característica honestidad. Sin dejar su silla, bajó un poco su cuerpo para que su pálida mano y sus filosas uñas rozaran la singular belleza del rostro de su más fiel y devota servidora, la única a quién se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle avanzada Magia Negra, tan única y especial que ni los viejos libros y pergaminos pueden reproducir, su verdadera aprendiz. Bella, encantada por su gesto, le dejó saber lo mucho que le encantaba su detalle, incitándole con una sugerente mirada a que continuara con todo lo que él quisiera hacer.

Con un fuerte siseo, le ordenó a su hermana y sobrino que salieran de la habitación y ellos ni se lo pensaron dos veces para acatar su orden, dejándoles completamente solos en la gran y oscura habitación que anteriormente era la recámara del matrimonio Malfoy, pero que ahora era el dormitorio personal de su Señor.

Sin necesidad de palabra alguna, con un gesto casi imperceptible que ella conocía a la perfección, ingresó a la mente de su Señor con su permiso, pudiendo ser testigo también de todas las decisiones que él ha establecido, de todos los futuros enfrentamientos en los que pronto se llevarán a cabo, enterándose también de la misión que su Señor le acaba de asignar a Draco apenas empiece su sexto año en Hogwarts, sorprendiéndola por semejante responsabilidad y al mismo tiempo comprendiendo que el Lord tan sólo quería imponer más disciplina en dado caso que su sobrino fallara, porque era una misión trampa: El Lord más que nadie sabía que Draco Malfoy _jamás _podría matar a alguien con sus propias manos y sólo quería ver y sentir el sufrimiento de la familia de primera mano.

Bellatrix le pidió silenciosamente permiso a su Señor para buscar la manera en la que ella, personalmente, pudiera desquitarse de alguna manera con Lucius, siendo el culpable de tal consecuencia, su Amo asintió.

— No está en mí arrepentirme y lo sabes, pero lamento que salieras de una familia en la que a veces se duda de su lealtad y pureza de sangre.

— No es así, mi Señor, sabe muy bien que mi lealtad siempre será sólo para usted. Le pido mil disculpas… —Gimoteó, sacudiendo con suavidad su rostro, para que sus uñas le hiciesen ligeras marcas en las piel.

— Eso espero, Bellatrix. No me gustaría llevarme una decepción contigo, tú, de entre todos mis Mortífagos.

Comenzó a repartir profundos besos a los dedos su Señor, en ningún momento dejando de mirarlo. Gesto que pareció complacerle, porque suavizó un poco su semblante mientras seguía observándola.

— He visto tus más recientes y oscuros pensamientos y deseos, Bellatrix. Y da la impresión que no aparezco en ninguno de ellos.

Se tensó, esperando alguna clase de tortura y castigo, sumisamente cuando a su Señor se le apetecía, aunque desde que se re-encontró con él, solamente la torturaba cuando le desobedecía o le decepcionaba, y no estaba muy seguro si la razón por la que sería reprendida resultara ser la segunda.

— Esa chica, Lovegood… Es Sangre Pura. —Le confirmó su señor, y ella asintió, esperando su veredicto, su orden. — Sabes que he estado muy ocupado y no he querido jugar últimamente contigo, pero si esa chica ahora es tu mayor perversión… no te lo impediré.

Bellatrix se sobresaltó con sus palabras, abriendo sus ojos en total sorpresa.

— ¿Mi Señor? —Inquirió, buscando alguna explicación, alguna razón del porqué de sus palabras.

— Acabo de darte un permiso especial, Bellatrix, no lo pienses mucho. Ve y sáciate con la chica, exprímela y tortúrala cómo sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Si es posible, sedúcela para que se una a mí. Vi cómo su lealtad estaba al lado de Potter y si ella será tu nuevo juguete ahora entonces no me gustaría quitártelo.

Bellatrix Lestrange asimilaba y comprendía la situación, más no lo podía creer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que su Señor le había concedido tal privilegio. Deseó besarle con enfermiza adoración sus hermosos pies y se lo hizo saber. El Lord sólo meneó la cabeza.

— Ahora no, tengo asuntos pendientes con Lucius, cuando salgas dile que venga de inmediato. —Ella asintió, incorporándose lentamente. — Le ordenaré a Severus que te mantenga al tanto de los horarios de salida a Hogsmeade para que aproveches tus oportunidades. Ahora, retírate de mi vista.

Asintió sin poder reprimir su júbilo, dedicándole una larga y entregada reverencia, saliendo del lugar. Comenzó a tararear esa melodía escalofriante, amando con sinceridad cuando su Señor le otorgaba Carta Blanca para hacer las cosas.

Ahora le faltaba solamente tener contacto con la chica.

_Y corromperla._

**Nox.**

* * *

><p><strong>1—<strong> _You've got company, Make sure you look your best_ (Fashion!)

**2, 3, 4**— _Singing to the tune. On top of the world. Just to keep them talking. _(Fashion!)

**5, 6**— _Step into the room, Like it's a catwalk_ (Fashion!)

**7**— _Do what you want with my body_ (Do What You Want)


End file.
